Oddly, there was no change
by reregniL
Summary: {Manga & Game Crossover} After a random incident, all their lives are changed, only for a few days. How will they, the dexholders, react to this random, yet funny moments of their lives? Contains all of my favorite shipping.
1. Prologue

**Lingerer here. Been out for a while. Not so great.**

** Leo: Cause you're lazy.**

** Nope. I've been thinking with crazy ideas and such, and here I am, expressing the ideas to you people.**

** Leo: Whatever. This is going to be my first début to your story.**

** Go ahead. Anyway, I do not own Pokemon. I own Leo.**

* * *

** Oddly, There was no change**

* * *

** Prologue**

"Come on, ya' slowpokes!" Sappire shouted. A few irritated grunts were heard around her. Lyra was barely going up, having being supported by Silver. Dia and Pearl was already working on their manzai while going up, while Platina was tiredly flopped down on her Rapidash. Anabel was riding on her Raikou, but she didn't seem that reluctant, as if she were forced to.

"Are ya' already tired fro' this?" She sighed. "You guys got to be more active these days."

"Wild girl, please calm yourself down." Sapphire scowled. Ruby sighed. He was getting agitated. "Why are we climbing this dirty mountain again?"

"Ruby, Professor Oak asked us for a mission. He says there has been sights of a bright light on top of this mountain. We, as dexholders, should investigate this first than anyone." Crystal preached. Gold mockingly clapped his hands, only to get a swift punch from Silver.

"Umm... Crystal. There is someone already at the top of the mountain." Emerald pointed. Indeed, there was a man, surrounded by a bright light.

"Hello? Can you please come down in case of danger?" Red shouted. The man turned around, and began to stare at them. His eyes were pure white, clear without a speck of dust. He was wearing a clean white shirt with black pants. A cape was clearly shown in his back - a sign of a Champion. It fluttered slightly as he walked towards the dexholders.

The man jumped down from the ledge, with his Garchomp, ready to fight. "Who are you...?" He growled. Unsuspecting this, the dexholders backed away from Garchomp's reach.

Only Green already had his Scizor out, in case of an attack. The two Pokemons were fiercely glaring at each other, as if it could kill. "Why are you here?" The man again asked, only with more fierce voice.

Crystal stepped up. "For your information, we are the dexholders. We came to investigate the light on top of this mountain." The man said nothing. With the flick of his hand, his Garchomp came flying towards Crystal, only to be stopped by Gold's quick release of Togetaro.

"What the hell, dude?" Gold shot another ball at the man, releasing Ataro, who grabbed the man with his twin tails.

"Stop. You all shall go back." The man stated.

"You attacked us first and this is what you say? I can't accept this. Go Brav!" Black's Braviary began charging at the man, with blue aura starting to seep out. "Brave bird!"

"Outrage..." The man muttered under his breath. His Garchomp began to thrash around, spewing all of his attack at a random direction. Unfortunately, Brav was hit, and was instantly knocked out.

"I shall not tolerate any more of this act!" With that said, he released all of his Pokemon, which consisted of only Dragon-type Pokemons. Haxorus, Garchomp, Altaria, Kingdra, Flygon, and Salamence all launched their attacks to the dexholders. Each of the dexholders countered back by using the three strongest skills of their Pokemon.

Suddenly, the light on the mountain brightened, blinding the man. "Shit! It couldn't have started already!" The man hurried to the top of the mountain. "Get back you people! It could get dangerous!"

It was too late. The light got even brighter, and soon enveloped the dexholders, and even the people who followed the dexholder. Their Pokemon were separated from their trainers, and began to fire the attacks to the light, which was only deflected with ease.

"What is this?" N asked, worry in his voice. Hilda only got closer to the childish man, to assure him.

"Silvy, I'm scared." Lyra tightly hugged Silver, who could only groan out of irritation.

"What the hell is this?" Gold pounded his fist to the light, only to hurt his hands. "This is pretty hard." He said as he massaged his aching hands.

"Stop resisting! Stop moving until the Light goes away!" The man shouted. "All of you guys, Draco Meteor!" The Dragon-types flew up high in the air, and released the strongest move, bringing red, hot meteor come crashing down at the Light. The Light finally cleared up, and the Pokemon were reunited back with their trainers. The trainers put back their Pokemons back to their respective balls. Red approached forward.

"Who are you?" Red asked. "Why did you attacked then helped us?" The man came down, and bowed to the dexholders.

"Let me introduce myself. I am Leo, the guardian of the Light of Arceus." He continued. "I have been here in this mountain for a long time, protecting the Light from foreign factors. Apparently, I have failed to protect it now. As for you..."

As timed, all the dexholders and the people fell down to their knees, out of energy. "What is happening?" Yellow weakly asked. Leo sighed.

"You guys are currently facing a big change in your lives. I do not know what is the change, but I am only certain it will last for only few days. You body is getting ready for those changes. You will be fatigued for a day, so I will put all of you in my house for a while." He then ordered his Dragon Pokemons, and carried all of the people to a deep forest. It took almost the whole day to go to his house.

"Go into your separated rooms, and let me know if you need anything else." All the dexholders went into the house. The house was very roomy, and was quite luxurious.

"I don't mind being in this place for a while." Ruby stated, eyes sparkling from the exquisite things that were placed around the house.

"It is quite nice in here." Blue said. Green only silently nodded in approval.

"Well, the man did tell us to go into the rooms, so why not?" Silver boringly stated. "I am extremely tired right now."

Gold yawned, as if to support his statement. "Yeah, we better go into the rooms before we all sleep in the floor." They all went to their respective rooms.

"Good night, Yellow." Red said.

"Good night, Red." And everyone went into their rooms.

* * *

**So, how was it? Please R&R. I have the craziest ideas. Lingerer out!**


	2. Day 1

**So...did you guys like the start? Over all the pressures from work, I seemed to turn imaginative these days. So as a result, all the crazy ideas popped out. **

** Leo: Thank Arceus you didn't make me change.**

** Well...you are my OC. Anyway, enjoy day 1. Again, sorry for the late work. **

* * *

**Day 1: What the hell happened?**

* * *

** Kanto**

The sound of early Bird Pokemon woke up Red. "Is it morning already?" Red sleepily woke up, rubbing the eyes that were about to be closed again. Red stood up, and unknowingly touched something that wasn't on his chest yesterday.

"Huh?" Red quickly dashed to the restroom, and looked at the reflection of the mirror. To Red's horror, he, no correct that, **she **had a gender change yesterday. Red was in a black tank top, which fit snugly in, and had a black jeans. Her hair now reached to her shoulders, slightly curling up at the end. Red's scream successfully woke up all the dexholders wide awake.

"What happened?" Green burst open the door and shouted, only to find his voice more shrilly. "Red... Is that you...?" Green nervously asked. "And what the hell happened to me?" Green quickly inspected **herself**, only to find out he turned into a full-grown female. The brunette's spiky hair was replaced into a longer hair, reaching down to the waistline. She was half-awake (well, nor was she ready for the change), and was lightly dressed.

"Anything interesting?" Blue asked, without her annoying voice, but with deeper tone change. **He** looked in the restroom, and sighed at the sight of Red horrified. "You found out this now?" Blue was now taller than both of the teens. His long hair had turned shorter overnight, but still long enough to reach the shoulders. He was wearing a black shirt coupled with short black pants.

"When did this happen?" Red asked. Leo answered her, while mysteriously coming out of nowhere.

"When you were sleeping, of course. It is not only you. All the people changed into their opposite gender." Leo explained.

"And we have to stay like this forever?" Red asked, exasperated.

"I am not certain, but I have a feeling something will change again tomorrow." Green said. "Well, we just got to be used to this body now." Blue flashed one of his usual smirks.

"Green, now who is taller?" Blue teased. Green sighed.

"Pesky wo..." Blue stopped her.

"Nope. It is 'Pesky man.'" Green rubbed his temples to remove the incoming headache.

"Pesky man..."

"Hohohoho! That's better!" Yellow peeked at Red quietly over the door.

"Red...can you quickly come here?" Red went to the boy, only to find him taller than her now. His blond hair was still tied up in a short ponytail, and he was in his usual outfit, only bigger (by the grace of Arceus). "Why am I a boy?"

Red smiled. "I don't know. But look at you! You're taller than me now!" Yellow slightly blushed.

"Isn't the change unfamiliar to you?" Red shrugged.

"I dunno, but I got to get used to this new body." Yellow had to remind himself that Red was quite carefree, next to Gold.

"But I wonder how the others are reacting?" Red pondered.

* * *

**Johto**

"Woohoo! I don't have to look at girls again when I myself have this sexy body!" Gold cheered. She was quite pleased with her new body, as it was how she just 'described' it. Her hair went down about to her waistline, tied in a simple ponytail. Crystal slapped her in the head.

"Gold, when will you stop acting perverted? Act like Silver!" The amber eyed teen pouted. She peered up at Crystal, who was now taller (and stronger) than her now. His twin ponytail was gone (same for Lyra), and he was currently wearing a red t-shirt with a baggy blue pants.

"Geez, you're still too serious, Super Serious Guy." Crystal was getting irritated by Gold's antics.

"Gold, you better..." Gold was sneaking around Silver, who was also turned into a female. Her long red hair was still the same length, her voice a little more high-pitched. She wore her usual black clothes, with crimson red tinted on some parts.

Unfortunately, Silver didn't notice the perverted gleam in Gold's eyes. Fortunately, Gold was stopped by Silver's rapid punches. "Ow! Ow! Geez, I got it Silver! I'm sorry I touched your chest!" She stopped punching her.

"Silvy, now don't be too mean." Lyra said. Lyra was wearing one of Silver's clothes (to her annoyance), with his happy-go-lucky smile planted on his face. Silver walked towards him, arms crossed with anger clearly shown in her face.

"Don't do anything funny now." Crystal told Gold. "Or you might be killed." As she pointed directly at the angered Silver. Gold gulped nervously.

"Heh heh... yes Sir." With that said, Gold quickly ran away from Silver.

"So... what happens now?" Silver boringly asked. Lyra quietly approached her without being noticed.

"Hey, Silvy! Look!" Lyra swiftly lifted her in a bridal-style. "I can carry you without any trouble now!" Silver blushed into deep shades of red.

"P...P...Put me down, Lyra!" He giggled.

"No!" Silver struggled to get back on her own feet, but with no avail.

"Lyra, can you put him down now?" Crystal asked. Lyra happily obliged. "Arceus... even though you are older than me, you act more immature than me." Lyra pouted.

"Fine then." He blew his tongue at Crystal.

"Where did Gold run off to?" Silver asked.

"Judging by her, she would probably in the restroom, observing herself." Crystal said. Crystal's assumption was quite convincing when the Johto dexholders heard Gold's cheers from the restroom.

"I'll get her." Silver went straight to the restroom and dragged Gold out. As expected, Gold was half-naked, but not much revealing as she was stopped midpoint. Gold was struggling to get out of Silver's grip, but she was still stronger than her.

"What are we going to do with you, Gold?" Crystal sighed. "Well, I guess I have to get used to this too..."

"But seriously, it was a bad choice making Gold into a female." Lyra said.

"Hey!"

* * *

**Hoenn**

"So... why are you the only one without any gender change?" Sapphire asked. He was wearing his green bandana and a blue overall. His twin-tailed hairstyle was combed behind his head (surprisingly, he did it himself). The red-eyed girl was next to him.

Ruby was inspecting her new body, with dislike clearly written on her face. She left her clear white hat, freely letting out her now long hair, braided by herself. Her scars were visible through the hair, making the blue-eyed boy peering over to it repeatedly. She was wearing a red t-shirt (designed by herself) with a slightly baggy blue jeans.

"Oh. Cause I wasn't shrouded by the Light." Leo simply explained. "And I also seemed to have gain some immunity over the Light with many contacts I had."

"But this kinda matches you two." Emerald giggled. Emerald's forced up hair was put down, much to her dismay. Her green jewel was still on her forehead, matching her shiny green eyes. Emerald was in her green outfit, gadgets and gadgets hidden within. "Maybe you two should stay in the new gender."

"No way!" Sapphire and Ruby both shouted.

"But it does!" Emerald argued. "The girl is prissy, while the boy is wild!" Anabel chuckled at Emerald's comment. Now, he was quite unfamiliar with his new body and was not used to it. _I hope this won't be permanent. _She thought.

"But..." Wally coughed. "When is this going to be over? Perhaps, is it permanent?"

"I hope not." Sapphire said. Everyone nodded in agreement.

"Who made the Light anyway?" Ruby asked.

"The Light was made by Arceus. Because of its mystical factors, many coveted after it. War and conflict arose to get the Light. To stop this, Arceus chose a Viridian-born to guard the Light. Generations after generations, currently I am the guardian of the Light of Arceus." Leo explained.

Sapphire scowled. "You call this mystical?"

"I do not know, but it did help you return to your original gender." Leo mocked him. Sapphire tried to punch him, but he dodged it with ease.

"Do not worry, you will only have to experience this for few days." He assured him. "Look, Ruby already seems to be coping with this." Sapphire glanced back.

Ruby was designing an outfit that was going to fit her newly grown chest. With care, she had already almost finished up her outfit. "Hmm...whether to add frills or not..." Ruby muttered. Sapphire instantly stopped her.

"What are you doing?" He hissed. She raised up her lens.

"Oh, do you need an outfit too?" Sapphire shook his head. "I think you do. Look at your clothes! It must have gotten dirty over the day." Ruby slowly approached him.

"What are you doing?" Sapphire nervously asked.

"Trying to take your body measurements." He instantly ran away from Ruby, making the red-eyed girl chase him.

"Stop flirting you two!" Emerald shouted.

"We are not flirting!" They both shouted angrily. Emerald giggled from the act.

Wally nudged Emerald by her shoulders. "But I wonder if anyone is okay with this."

* * *

**Sinnoh**

"I am not okay with this!" Pearl shouted. He, no **she **wasn't going to enjoy this. She was now shorter than Dia, no even Platinum! Not only that, but the new weight at the chest made him feel heavier than usual. Oh, and she felt slower too.

"But Pearl..." Dia munched on the onigiri. "Missy, no Sir seems to be okay with this." Dia was still her relaxed self, not caring about the changes around her. Pearl sighed at the sight of her friend. _On the other_ hand... Pearl glanced back to the rich boy.

Platina was observing his new body. He was now taller than Pearl, and he felt so strong for the first time. His hair didn't undergo any changes for some reason, so he had to tie it under his hat.

"Sir, are you okay with this sudden change?" Dia asked. He shrugged.

"I don't know... but this could be a new experience for me." Platina turned back. "How about you, Dia?"

"I'm Pokay~" She quickly performed her one-man skit. Platina giggled.

"I guess you are fine with this." He looked at Pearl. "How about you?"

"Horrible." Pearl sadly muttered. Dia went to her.

"Cheer up, Pearl. I have a feeling it is going to be over by today." Pearl scoffed.

"Then how are we going to use the restroom today?" Everyone's face quickly fell.

"Yeah...that could be a problem..." Dia muttered slightly loudly. Disheartened, Pearl went for the door. She glanced back.

"Are the others having this kind of troubles too?" Pearl asked Platina. He only shrugged again.

* * *

**Unova**

"Hilda? Why am I a girl?" N asked. "I also seemed to have grown some chest overnight." She innocently felt them. Like Silver, N's long hair didn't went under any change. Only her body was under transformation, leaving the girl confused for a while. Next to her, Black was in her depressed state, muttering now and then some low curse words.

Black's brown chestnut had certainly grown longer, and with her usual baggy clothes a little snugger now that she had an "extra" body part. Black was uneasy with the change, twitching once in a while out of discomfort. On the other hand, Cheren, composed as usual, didn't feel anything about the changes, or just simply ignored them. She adjusted her glasses out of habit.

"Important things first, we must organize ourselves. Is there anyone having trouble with the changes?" Cheren asked. Immediately Black raised her hands.

"The weight at my chest is pulling me down a little." Black sighed. "Do girls always go through this?" White, Hilda, and Bianca nodded simultaneously.

White too was in some sort of mental shock from the changes, but he began to accept the changes. His hair had got short enough to be covered by his hat. He had his BW agency uniform (due to some mishap from the mountain, his clothes had gotten dirty), loads of paper stacked next to him. Bianca put down his marshmallow hat, letting his blond hair flow out. He was careless enough to not give any care to the changes just like Cheren, only in a different way. Hilda, on the other hand, acted like his cousin. He was getting frantic with the changes, so N had to ease her.

Bianca raised up his red-framed glasses. "Cheren, what is my dad going to say about this changes?" He asked, exasperated. She ignored his complaint, and continued on.

"Anyway, next thing. Are we comfortable going to the restroom?" This time no one but N raised their hands.

"But the thing between my leg disappeared." N said. All the boys flushed in red out of embarrassment. "Is there something wrong with it?"

"N..." Cheren assured her. "Don't worry. I think this will be over the next day."

"So what do we do now?" White asked, thought in his head. "I might have lots of paperwork to do for the BW Agency."

Unnoticed, Leo popped out of nowhere. "Rest assured, I have told all the people near you an excuse. Probably right now, the directors of the BW Agency are thinking how the hell are you in the Fiore region." Black chuckled.

"Okay, so I will get the breakfast ready. Do whatever you want, but do not interact with people who haven't been enveloped by the Light. It could be contagious." Leo then went to the kitchen.

"I'll go help him." Hilda said, and went to the kitchen. N followed him as if she was a puppy.

"I'll go help the other seniors." Cheren left, with Bianca at her side.

Realizing it was only White and her, Black tried to go away. "Umm...I'll go train with Senior Green." Black hastily said, as she went towards the Kanto seniors' room. White stopped her before she could make a retreat.

"Where do you think you are going?" Black sweatdropped.

"Heh heh... to train?" White shook his head.

"Nope, you are going to help me do my paperwork." He then dragged her to the workplace with his newly found strength.

"But what about breakfast?" Black whined.

* * *

"Hey Super Serious Guy!" Gold loudly called. Crystal groaned.

"Just what could it be now, Gold?" Gold flashed her usual smirk.

"Since you don't have any work for the next few days, let's go play!" Crystal facepalmed. _When is he, I mean she, is going to grow up?_

"Gold..." Gold just tugged at his sleeves.

"Come on, Crys. Pleeeeease?" Gold pleaded with his puppy eyes. Crystal only blushed. _Damn._

"Whatever..." Gold brightened.

"Then it's a yes!" Gold, even with her diminished strength, instantly dragged Crystal out of the house. Silver sighed at the sight of her immature friend. _Although I have the same problem with me._ She then glanced back at Lyra, who was pleading too.

"Gold goes outside with Crys, but why can't I go outside with you?" Lyra complained.

"Because I don't want to." Silver simply replied. Lyra pouted by puffing up his cheeks. "And I thought you would change after all this time..."

"Change what?" Lyra asked.

"Nevermind. I'm going to visit sis. Want to come?" Lyra nodded. "Good enough."

* * *

"Stop pestering me, pesky wo... I mean man!" Green frustratingly shouted. She was in the middle of her favourite book, and now the brunette had to stop her from reading. Blue giggled.

"Hohohoho! Your expression is priceless!" Even after the gender change, Blue was still the cheerful old self. Silver showed up, with Lyra at her side.

"What are you doing, sis?"

"Oh nothing, Silv. Just talking to Green here." Green rolled her eyes. She was getting agitated by the blue-eyed teen's annoying antics. Yellow popped out of the corner once again, and quietly asked Blue.

"Where is Red?" Blue smirked.

"You need to find your _princess?_" Yellow immediately blushed. "She's training outside the house." Yellow scurried out of the house.

"Pesky man..." Green muttered. Silver was glaring daggers at the girl.

"Release the glare, Silv." Silver, almost immediately, relaxed. "Seriously, you two resemble each other so much. Right Lyra?" Lyra nodded in agreement.

"I swear, if you all don't get out of the room within..."

"Breakfast is ready!" Leo alarmed. All of them went out of the room for the food.

"Well," Green muttered. "That's solved." She closed her book, and head downstairs.

* * *

"Thank you for the food." Yellow politely said. The breakfast was sandwiches, orange juice, and some berries. Everyone sat around the table, and got their share of food.

"No prob'. Dia, Hilda, and N did most of the work." Leo said. "I should thank you guys."

The breakfast was kind of silent, different from the morning. Dia cleaned her plate the first as usual. Followed by Dia, Red was done with her food, and began to head outside for more training. Leo stopped her.

"Wait. I have an announcement to make." Everyone stopped eating and looked at Leo. "I have found some old recordings of the Light interacting. So..."

"Is there a way to cure this?" Pearl interrupted.

"Let me finish. So, there is no cure for the Light. But, this will only last a week, so bear with it." Leo finished. Everyone deeply sighed.

"Are there any specific changes, like for example, the gender change?" Green asked.

"Ah, yes. So here are the list." Leo handed Red a piece of paper. "I could only find the changes of two days. The rest is unknown."

_Day 1: Gender change_

_Day 2: Personality change_

"Are we going to continue to have our opposite gender?" Anabel asked. Leo shook his head.

"Don't worry. You're going to change back to your opposite gender the next day." Leo assured him.

"What does it mean by personality change in there?" Gold asked.

"As you have gotten your opposite gender, you will get your opposite personality. For example, a happy man could be the saddest man tomorrow." Leo explained. Hilda paused.

"Then what if N..." Everyone gulped. N looked at him curiously.

"Is there something wrong with me?" Hilda shook his head.

"No, no. Just..."

"Well, tomorrow is tomorrow. Let's just get this problem over with." Cheren said.

"Well, I'm out then." Red continued her way out of the house. She left together with Pika to train.

"Wait for me, Senior Red!" Black quickly gulped down her food and followed Red.

"Black! We're not done with the paperwork!" White shouted, following after her.

Cheren sighed. Everyone was soon done with their meals, and went back to their own work.

* * *

"Hilda, let's go play outside!" N shouted.

"Sure. Let me just finish grooming my Pokemon." Hilda continued to brush his Samurott. Even when he was a Oshawott, he always loved being groomed by Hilda.

"I could help you on that, Hilda." Ruby said.

"Thank you, Senior Ruby." Ruby smiled.

"No problem. I always like all the Pokemon beautiful, like Mimi." Ruby helped Hilda groom his Pokemon. So, Hilda was able to be finished with his grooming a lot quicker.

"Let's go, Hilda!" N almost dragged Hilda out of the house with a hurry. Ruby was also going her way before she noticed Blue with his devious smile.

"What are you thinking again, Senior Blue?" Blue laughed.

"Oh, nothing. Nothing at all..."

"Uhh...okay?" Ruby shrugged and headed her way. Blue too went his way, before he noticed Gold bored out of her mind. She was sitting on the couch, doing nothing except for flipping channels in the TV. In fact, Gold was looking for something to do – something interesting. As if noticing that, Blue called out to her.

"Gold! I've got something fun to do!" Gold's ear perked up at that moment, and next thing Blue noticed, she was already in front of him. "Good. Now this is what we will do."

* * *

"Red! Where are you?" Yellow shouted. _I thought she would be training around here... _Chuchu was with Yellow, looking for Pika too.

"I'm here!" Red shouted back. Her voice was sounded behind the forest. Yellow, with difficulty, went across the forest. Behind the forest, it lay a large plain, with some trees and a big lake.

"Where are you?" Red's hands firmly grasped Yellow's shoulder. Yellow instantly flushed beet red. Chuchu greeted Pika sitting atop of Red's shoulder.

"Here." Red flashed her trademark smirk. Yellow looked down, hoping Red wouldn't see his red face. That was quite pointless as he was now taller than Red. "So...wanna train with me?" Yellow slowly nodded.

* * *

As Red and Yellow began their training sessions, from far away, Blue and Gold was observing the two teens.

"So...how does the plan go?" Gold asked.

"First, you send your Politoed to start a rain. Can you do it?" Gold nodded, and sent out Poltaro.

"Can you start a big Rain Dance?" Poltaro nodded, and started to cause a rain.

The two teens stopped their training when they realized the water droplets beginning to hit their faces. Yellow noticed a big tree close them. "Quick, let's take cover under there!" They both went under the tree.

"That's strange... I thought the weather report said it will be sunny..." Red murmured.

"Now what?" Gold hissed. Blue clipped out a Pokeball from his belt.

"Jiggly, come out." His wigglytuff was released from her ball. "Use thunder."

A thunder roared out from the clouds, frightening the teens hiding under the tree. Yellow was more scared by the thunder, expressed by him quickly hugging Red, making the girl's face same as her name.

"Wah! I'm sorry, Red." Yellow slowly released his grasp on Red, only to strengthen again when another lightening roared. Yellow was embarrassed deep down to the core, but the lightening seemed to get that off his mind.

"I guess you could stop it now." Gold suggested.

"Yeah, I should. Call your Sunflora and have her use Sunny Day."

Sintaro came out, and the rainy sky was quickly replaced by a bright sun.

"But seriously, what is your plan?" Gold asked.

* * *

"What the hell is up with the weather today?" Green said, irritated. She was surprised by the sudden thunder strike, and now it was blazing hot. She got out her Golduck. "Use Psychic to check if there is any abnormalities."

Golduck used his telekinetic powers, only to find the abnormality immediately. Heck, it was right near the house. "Did you find it?" Golduck nodded, and sent his imagery to Green's Pokedex.

The picture consisted of a wigglytuff, a familiar brunette, and a mischievous teen, all hiding behind the bush. _What the..._

Green facepalmed. "Not you again, Blue..." Green stormed out of the house, with only one thing in her mind: To stop Blue.

* * *

"Arceus! It's so hot!" Red shouted. "What the hell is up with the weather?"

"I don't know..." Yellow said.

"I can't stand this heat!" Without a hesitation, Red took off her shirt. Luckily, she had borrowed some undergarments from the previous girls. Unluckily, Yellow was blushing in deep shades of red. "I'm going into the lake. Wanna follow?" Yellow could only just nod.

* * *

"Woohoo!" Gold exclaimed, eyes widened. Blue shut her up.

"Be quiet! You're going to mess up the plan!" Blue hissed. He froze when he felt a firm grasp on his shoulder.

"Blue..." Green tried to stifle her anger.

"Heh heh...how are you?" Blue said nervously. Green silently dragged Blue, successfully stopping her plans.

"Don't forget the plan!" Blue shouted to Gold while being dragged.

"What plan?" She shouted back. Blue couldn't shout back his plans, as he was silenced by Green.

* * *

"Umm...Red. The weather seems to be okay now." Yellow said. Red came out of the lake boldly, making the other teen cover his eyes out of embarrassment.

"I think we should call it a day. Thanks Yellow, I had fun." Red pointed towards the direction of the house. "Shall we head back?"

"Okay."

* * *

"Tula, go!" The Electric Spider Pokemon was released from the ball, electric waves oozing from his body. Leo countered Tula by his Garchomp, which was charging furiously at the bug-type Pokemon. Leo and Black was on a Pokemon battle, by a suggestion from Black.

"Use Extremespeed!" Leo commanded. His Garchomp began to speed up, until it was only a blur.

"Tula, send Sludge Bomb everywhere!" The poison attack managed to slow down the Mach Pokemon, but it was still ongoing, with insanely fast speed.

"Now use Giga Impact!" The dragon Pokemon rammed against the bug Pokemon, knocking it out instantly. Black drew her Garvantula, and readied other Pokemon. Leo sighed.

"You still want to go? You will have to know I was the former Champion in Hoenn before I turned into the Guardian of the Light." Black smirked.

"That is more the reason I would want to challenge you! Go, Brav!" Yet again, Black's Braviary was knocked out by Leo's Garchomp, despite the type-advantage. Soon, Black's Pokemon were all knocked out, making the teen use revives on her Pokemon. Leo lent out his hand.

"That was a good battle. I hope we could battle again sometimes." Black grabbed his hands and shook it.

Leo pointed towards his house. "There is a PC station in my house. Use it to heal your Pokemon." Black put all of them back into their respective balls, and began to head towards the said place.

* * *

Meanwhile, Blue was being questioned non-stop by a certain green-eyed teen. "Tell me, why did you pull that scheme again?" Her agitated voice was getting louder by the moment. He puffed up his cheeks.

"Alright, I was wrong. Now let me go!" Green slowly shook her head. She held up a key and a lock.

"You see this?" Blue nodded. "Good." In a quick successful motion, Green went out, got the lock, and locked the door shut. Blue's eyes widened at the sudden realization.

"YOU'RE LOCKING ME IN?" He began to frantically bang the door, but Green simply ignored the sound.

"I hope you learn your lesson there." Green left to visit her juniors, leaving the brunette stuck in the other side of the door. Unfortunately for her, what she didn't realize was, that she didn't check the lock carefully. After Green was away from the location, Blue quietly whispered to the other side of the door.

"Ditty, you can stop locking me in now."

* * *

N was done playing with Hilda, and was now venturing the house as Hilda took his nap.

"Is there anything here..." He peered into one of the rooms, and to her happiness, the room contained a lot of toys, mostly different shape and sizes of cubes. N began to play around in the room childishly.

"N, did you see Gold around?" Lyra asked. "I hope she isn't planning another one of her dumb plans..."

"No, I haven't seen Gold yet, but wanna play with me?" He shook his head.

"Sorry, but after I find Gold, I got to help White with his paperwork. He is going to die from exhaustion before the next day if I don't help him." Lyra thought some more. "But instead, you could play with Dia." N brightly smiled.

* * *

"I would love to!" Dia excitedly said. Lyra smiled and went back to his mission.

"And why would you play with N again...?" Pearl asked. "Let's just finish our manzai practice."

"But I've heard Leo had some Proteinman collections." Pearl stared at Leo dumbly, who had came over to watch their show.

"You collect Proteinman too?" Leo flushed.

"Well, I see no wrong in it. Come on, I had moneys to spend on _something_." He emphasized. Pearl shrugged.

"Can you show me where it is?" Leo pointed towards the stairs.

"Go up the stairs, look for N, then look at the door in the room where N is. It should be in there." Dia zoomed out - as if she was one of the heroines in her favourite cartoon - and went to N.

* * *

"Psst. I still think Platina should be with Pearl." She whispered. The other groaned.

"I say Super Smart Guy should be with Dia!" Emerald clicked her tongue.

"You're just being an idiot!" Emerald shouted.

"That is no way to talk to your senior!" Gold shouted back.

"Then act like one!" Crystal stopped both of them. Crystal stood up from his chair, making the girls stared at him. The girls were annoying Crystal, forcing him to momentarily stop his work (which is one of his pet peeves).

"Girls, can you discuss this matter, oh I don't know... FAR AWAY FROM ME?" Crystal shouted at the top of his lungs. The girls quickly ran out, scared to see Crystal unleash his wrath upon them. Crystal flopped back into his chair, and continued his work. Lyra meekly chuckled. _I shouldn't have brought Gold in if Crystal was going to be in here too. _He thought.

"Are they always like this?" White asked. Crystal sighed.

"They always are."

"Anyway, thank you for helping me out, Senior Crystal and Senior Lyra." Lyra smiled.

"No problem. Seniors gotta help their juniors."

* * *

"Dinner!" Leo shouted. Everyone gathered in for the food.

"Dia, did you rearrange back my collection again?" Leo asked. Dia nodded her head.

"Thank you for the stuffs, Leo." Dia thanked him. N thanked him too.

"Okay, so attention!" Gold shouted. Everyone stared at him. She coughed. "Okay, after dinner, I would like everyone to be in the main room." Wally raised her hand.

"Is it important?" She weakly coughed.

"Not really, but I advise you to go there." Emerald said.

* * *

It was now getting darker, and dinner passed by rapidly. The dexholders and the rest was huddled around in a circle. "And so..." Gold began.

"It is time for a game!" Emerald finished.

"Wait. So you brought us here, for a game?" Green asked.

"Umm...yes?" Gold nervously answered. _Uh oh. Is she going to lash at me or some..._

"Whatever." Gold sighed out of relief.

"Well, without further adieu, we'll start the game." Emerald stated.

"What game is it?" Blue asked.

"It is quite a famous game. It is the King Game." Blue clapped his hands.

"Well, start it already." Silver said, annoyed. Emerald held out a cup filled with sticks.

"Everyone draw one each." Everyone took one stick each. "Each of those sticks will have a number, except for the one with the crown. The one with the crown, or the king, will order the random numbers for their satisfaction." Gold explained. Pearl's ears perked up with interest. After everyone checked their numbers, almost immediately, Blue raised his hands.

"I'm the king!" Green groaned. Blue and Silver glared at her. He continued. "Well, let's see...I want 12 and 15 to sing and dance _Caramelldansen._"

"What the hell is that?" Gold shouted. Crystal shut her and hissed, "Language, Gold!" Gold rolled her eyes, receiving a swift punch from Crystal as a retaliation. Blue spoke again.

"Okay, so I have a example..." From his laptop, Blue showed up a video of two animated girls, repeatedly dancing by almost imitating a rabbit, while a Japanese song rolled as the background music. Sapphire was utterly disgusted by the "prissy" video, and thanked Arceus yet again for making him neither of the numbers. "So! Who are the lucky ones?"

N raised her hand playfully, excited about the dance, disregarding any of the humiliation or embarrassment gained from the act. Meanwhile, Cheren, being the other unlucky one, weakly raised up her hand, clearly opposite of the other teen. Black grinned.

"Woohoo! Go Cheren!" Black was soon brutally kicked on the leg from the said teen.

"N, do your best!" Hilda shouted. N smiled and nodded. Blue got his video started.

As the intro started, Cheren was already about to break down, even further when Bianca put out her camera for recording. The music started, and the two teens began to dance along the music, following the example of the video. If there was one thing to describe the scene when they started to dance, it would be "loudness".

Gold and Black broke down with laughter almost immediately when Cheren started dancing. After all, it wasn't rare to see a tall girl dance, but **two. **Red was trying to stifle her laughter, only to break down two seconds later than Emerald. Dia and Pearl was laughing, and Silver and Green stoic as ever. Leo was trying to keep the laughters down, but he couldn't help but to laugh too.

Blue broke down, while Yellow couldn't but feel sympathetic for Cheren. Crystal, Platinum, and Anabel giggled a little, and Sapphire roared with laughter. Hilda was cheering for N.

As for the dancers, Cheren awkwardly danced, missing a beat or two. N, however, had no humiliation felt, so she just danced along the video.

Finally, the video stopped. Cheren, faster than the speed of sound, zipped back into her seat, face totally flushed from the act. N just walked back into her seat, next to Hilda. Blue clapped his hands. "Okay." He snickered a bit, and continued. "It was good."

Gold clapped her hands. "Sticks back into the cup!" The sticks were back into the cup quickly, probably with the anticipation of the next acts people might take. Gold shook them around for a mix, and held them out again. The cup was quickly emptied, and everyone was flaring with determination.

"I'm the queen." Silver plainly said, raising her hand with the stick up high.

"Well then, give us the order." Gold rudely said, disappointed about her luck. Silver thought about the orders for a few moment.

"Numbers 4, 17, 9, and 1 will start acting like their first starter Pokemon." Silver looked around. "So...who are the unlucky ones?"

Red, Ruby, Bianca, and Dia stood up. Red and Dia were excited about this, while Ruby weren't as enthusiastic as the other girls. Bianca was the still clumsy himself tripping over one of the sticks (which Leo thought was impossible).

Red began to act like her starter, Poli. As like when he was a Poliwag, Red began to wag around, acting like as if there was a fin on her rear. Green smirked as she saw her best (maybe) friend acting idiotic.

Next was Dia, as she began to eat one of the berries she had it in her pocket. After all, Lax was her starter. Pearl sighed at the sight of her friend. "Are you kidding me, Dia?" Pearl shouted, which the said teen happily nodded.

Ruby was reluctant about this, and raised her hand to ask a question. "What should I do if I have three starters?"

"Just choose one out of the three." Silver replied. Ruby thought about the easiest to imitate, and she chose Ruru as the target of imitation. Ruby just raised her hands up, as if to do a Confusion attack. Sapphire was kinda disappointed, as he was expecting Ruby to imitate Nana, her Mightyena.

"My turn!" Bianca began to act like his Oshawott. In the midst of his act, Cheren whispered to Hilda.

"They both have the same temperature." Hilda didn't quite get this joke, as he haven't seen Bianca in action.

After his act was over, the sticks went back into the cup. As Gold was mixing the sticks, Green and Silver stood up.

"I'm out." Green and Silver both said in unison. Blue frowned.

"I expected Green, but you too Silv?" Silver shrugged.

"I don't know, but it is getting boring here. And besides..." She quickly yawned. "I'm tired." Silver went out the door, followed by Green.

"Well." Gold shrugged. "We just gotta start without them. I'll take two sticks away." Gold took out two, and held out the rest for it to be chosen. Once again, it was rapidly emptied. Everyone inspected their numbers.

"Who got it? Who got it?" Emerald looked around, only to find the king sitting right next to her. Anabel quietly raised his hands.

"Umm.. as an order, I would like 13, 6, and 3 to tell who do they like." This time, the chosen were quite obvious, which the selected instantly blushed.

Yellow was scarlet red, Blue was starting to flush redder every second, and Platinum, surprisingly, was blushing too. "So... Senior Yellow, you first." Anabel pointed out.

"U...Ummm... Th..e one I...I...I...I... like is..." He stuttered. Yellow was getting red until he couldn't take the pressure, and fainted. Before he kissed the floor, Red picked him up, even with her current strength. Red carried Yellow out of the room in a hurry. Ruby shrugged.

"Well, it was kinda obvious who he likes." Everyone except for N, who was clueless as Red, agreed.

"Next, Senior Blue." Anabel called out.

"Okay... so the one I like is a stoic, boring one, with some cockiness in their attitude." Blue gave a very brief information, and zoomed out of the room. There was a slight red tinted on his cheeks as he went out the room.

"Well, that was surprising for Blue." Leo muttered. "Well, now Platinum's turn."

"So... I...I...I would... like... " Unlike his usual self, Platinum was stuttering and was turning slightly pink in his cheeks. Dia gulped. Platinum thought for a while, and suddenly brightened up. "Ummm... I like both Dia and Pearl." He successfully evaded the question by slightly changing the topic of the order. Pearl facepalmed.

Suddenly, Leo clapped his hands for attention. "Well, now that it is late, I would advice all of you to sleep, before any changes occur." They all groaned, but they followed his advice.

"Good night, Gold." Emerald yawned.

"G'Night, Rald." Gold replied.

They each bid everyone and went to their room.

* * *

Before heading into his room, Blue sneaked inside Green's room. Green was sleeping quietly. Blue gazed upon Green. _Aww, isn't she cute. _He thought. He gave a quick peck to her nose, and straddled back into his room.

As Blue left, Green instantly stood up. She rubbed the place where the contact was made, and was beginning to flush.

"Pesky man..." She sighed, and went back to her slumber.

* * *

**So... how did you like it? My crappy computer crashed, so I was late as hell. Anyway, R&R and tell me more suggestions or something.**


End file.
